


That Tongue Thing

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-17
Updated: 2009-04-17
Packaged: 2018-02-08 12:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1940658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	That Tongue Thing

**Title:** That Tongue Thing  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Characters:** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy, Ron Weasley/Hermione Granger implied.  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/hd100/profile)[**hd100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/hd100/) 's prompt: Envy  
 **Author's Notes:** Silliness.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

That Tongue Thing

~

“Things going well with the ferret?” Ron asked as Harry helped him carry dishes into the kitchen.

“Try not to sound disappointed,” Harry chuckled. “Yes, things are great.”

Ron sighed. “Had to ask.” He eyed Harry. “What is it about Malfoy, anyway?”

Harry sighed, leaning against the counter. “Actually, it’s many things,” he finally said. Grinning, he added, “And you should envy me. He does this fabulous thing with his tongue when we--”

“Eww! Stop!” Ron shuddered.

When they returned to the dining room, however, Ron spent several minutes pondering how to get Malfoy to show Hermione that tongue thing.

~


End file.
